To Hel
by LuLeo
Summary: Loki finds himself paying nightly visits to Thor's bedroom. M rating for a reason, guys. So if that doesn't float your boat, go ship somewhere else!


I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing.

To Hel

The first night had been a mistake – the pitiful result of Loki loosing, for just a moment, to his loneliness and his most well hidden desires.  
His brother had been understandably choked upon Loki's sudden arrival, but before the thunder god could utter a word, Loki had silenced him with his lips.

What brought him to seek out his brother a second, third time, Loki would never know. He just couldn't keep himself away. Couldn't resist Thor's surprisingly gentle hands, his mouth that could make him writhe in pleasure. Or his strong hips, thrusting into him sometimes passionately, sometimes...lovingly. The fact that Thor would sometimes handle him with such care bewildered him. He had worked hard to make Thor hate him, and certain nights – often after Loki had pulled a unusual mean stunt in a fight – he was sure he had succeeded. The soreness for the days to come told him as much.

But then his brother would once again ruin it all the next time he decided to visit by being as gentle as spring rain. Almost as if asking for forgiveness for his previous rough actions. It frustrated Loki to no end. He didn't want Thor to make love to him; he wanted him to fuck him into the mattress. Because he had come to like the tenderness too much, like the feeling of someone caring for him, _needing_ him.

-

"Ngh...T-Thor..."

Thor didn't pay his urgent pleading any mind, but instead continued to roll his hips into him, not missing a beat in the steady rhythm he had apparently decided for the night.

"S-stop -ah! Thor, stop fooling a-around!" It tore at his pride how wanton he sounded. "Just fuck me already!"  
He bucked his hips, trying to force Thor to go in deeper. The slow pace was killing him.

Thor chuckled slightly, making Loki want to slap him. His brother then caressed him down over his taunt stomach, before letting his hand stop at his hip, pinning him down. "Patience, brother."

Loki hissed in frustration, but the sound soon turned into a moan as Thor attacked his throat and neck with kisses. Now and then he'd nibble on his skin, leaving marks that would surely show in the morning and the mornings to come after that.  
Not that it mattered. Just a few more to his collection.

The need that built inside him was becoming more and more unbearable. It grew with every delicious thrust, even though Loki had been sure it had already reached its limit. He certainly had. It was burning him alive.  
"Brother! Plea-ngh...aah, please, I...I need-...!"

Finally Thor seemed to take pity on him. The next thrust came hard and fast, causing Loki to see stars. He arched his back and mewled as Thor continued to pound into him. He knew he needed to keep his voice down, but he found it hard to remember why, with all the pleasure soaring through his brain.

Thor apparently also thought discretion would be a good idea, and leaned close and captured Loki's moans with his mouth, kissing him deeply. Loki gladly welcomed his with his tongue. He then tangled his fingers in Thor's golden locks, needing something to hold on to, something to anchor him to reality. Else he feared he might lose himself.

When Thor started to stroke Loki's neglected manhood in time with his thrusts, it didn't take long before he fell over the edge, moaning his brothers name as he came over both Thor's hand and both their stomachs.  
Thor soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside of him with a grunt. He then slumped down, resting on his elbows, his face mare millimetres from Loki's. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths while still being high on the euphoria of release.

Thor placed a feather soft kiss on Loki's lips before pulling out and moving to lay beside him. Loki didn't protest when Thor pulled him close, his strong arms wrapped securely around his waist. He instead closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of being safe and protected.  
But at the same time he knew that that was just what it was; a feeling. An illusion created by the soft sheets and the afterglow of sex.

Without making any attempt to move, he mumbled into Thor's chest, "I have to go, Thor."

The other didn't answers, but instead tightened his hold. Loki sighed,  
"Let me go." He said, this time making an effort to remove his brothers arms.  
Thor slowly let go, allowing him to sit up. He then used the end of the sheets to wipe the remains of their activities of his stomach and chest, then put his legs over the side of the bed. He was just about to get up when he felt Thor's calloused hand around his wrist.

"Stay."

Loki ceased moving, almost frozen in place. He felt a pang of longing in his chest. For such a long time, just that had been his most well hidden secret, hidden from both himself and from others.  
He wanted to stay. Wanted to go back to Thor's embrace and the protection they offered.

Sleep the night in Thor's bed, wake up in his arms...and live in his life.

But that was not possible. Not now, and not ever again until the end of the nine realms.  
He had made sure of that himself.

This was not how it usually went. Thor had never stopped him from leaving before and Loki didn't see why he had to go and ruin everything by doing it now.  
He gave a hollow laugh; meant to be mocking, but in fell short even in his own ears. "Even if I wanted to, you know I can't, /brother/. Imagine your companions faces if they come down for breakfast and sees my face."

Thor grimaced. "You don't...you don't have to stay that long. Just...stay the night, that's all I'm asking. You can leave in the morning. No one needs to know."

He glanced at his brother over his shoulder. He could feel his resolve weaken with those words. How would it be, to spent the night? To wake up next to Thor.  
He released a shaky breath, tugging slightly on his captured wrist. But when Thor gave a tug back, he let himself be pulled. His brother once again let his arm rest around his waist, and Loki couldn't help but to notice for a second time how good it felt to have it there.

Thor kissed the top of his head, and he could almost feel the smile that was on the others lips. He huffed in fake-irritation, but he knew his brother thought nothing of it.

As sleep slowly crept over him, Loki concluded that he most likely was making the biggest mistake of his life by staying. But he also found that he, for the moment, didn't care.

To Hel with the world.


End file.
